A Christmas Confession
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Naruto reveals his secret to Sasuke on Christmas Eve. -One Shot-


The alarm clock sounded throughout the room. A pair of blue eyes lazily opened as an arm extended out from the warn comfort of the blanket to turn it off. After a moment or two, Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked at his slander, it read **December 24th, Christmas Eve**. Naruto's once tired eyes opened wide. Quickly, he got up from the bed and hurried to get dressed. Today was important because he was finally going to tell the most popular guy at school, Sasuke Uchiha how he felt about him. He knew that a lot of girls or actually most of them had a crush in Sasuke and had been waiting all year to get a kiss from him. He thought it was weird for him to have a crush on another guy but he couldn't help it at all. For nearly 2 years, he had a crush on him and it was a feeling he deeply wanted returned. As he finished with his morning routine, he hurried along hoping to see Sasuke. Walking along the street, Naruto thought about Sasuke and the thought of their lips touching for the first time.

Naruto made it to the building and it was no surprise to see girls around the entrance where the party was going to be held waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Naruto barely managed to get through when Sasuke got there, it was chaos. Girls were screaming and Naruto felt like he was about to go deaf at any moment. Not even covering his ears helped that much. Girls crowded around Sasuke much to his annoyance. He walked faster to get away from the crowd and the faster he walked, the faster Sasuke could hear himself think. He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into Naruto causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Ahh, my head." Naruto said, rubbing it.

"S-sorry." other voice said to him

Naruto looked up to see that none other than Sasuke was looking straight at him. It didn't take long for Naruto to become completely embarrassed as he got up quickly to help Sasuke up.

"Shit! I'm really sorry, I should've been more careful!" Naruto frantically stated.

N-no, it's not your fault. If I had watched where I was going, and if I wasn't constantly hounded, this accident wouldn't have happened." Sasuke said back in a calm and cool tone.

They both helped each other up and dusted themselves off. To Naruto, this had to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. He wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking but he was too shy to even ask him; afraid of embarrassing himself even more.

"You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm okay, nothing serious." Sasuke told him.

They said their goodbyes as they walked in different directions. Both of them knew they would see one another at the party.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Gonna help decorate?" Shikamaru asked, noticing him as he walked in.

"I just came to see what the room looked like." He said.

"It's going along fine but I have a feeling you're not here just to see decorations." He said to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a nervous tone.

"Come on Naruto, you, getting up early for no reason but to look at decorations?" Shikamaru questioned,raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." Naruto said as he walked away, grinning.

Shikamaru shook his head laughing a bit before continuing to decorate. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Naruto came to see Sasuke and that he had a crush on him. It was obvious to him and to every other person that was friends with Naruto but since Shikamaru was a good guy, he didn't tell anybody and made sure no one did either to avoid embarrassing Naruto. The only thing he was waiting for along with everyone else was for Sakura to take a hint. Everyone knew that Sasuke wasn't into her but because she's stubborn, she kept persisting along with other girls who had a crush on him.

 _Sakura is going to be so mad she's gonna punch Naruto into next week_

Shikamaru let out another small laugh as he started to play the scene in his head.

Sasuke wasn't doing much of anything except relaxing and hoping no girls followed him. It was annoying each day and night that girls would want to be around him or talk to him as if they had anything in common with him. Although he tolerated it, there were a few times where he just wanted to yell at them to go away from him but even he wasn't that much of cold hearted bastard to make girls cry. He sat in a chair closing his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Sasuke was prepared to threaten the person until he recognized the shadow from the other side.

 _Naruto? What's he doing here?_

Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke glaring as if there was a big sign that read **DO NOT DISTURB AT YOUR OWN RISK** hanging above Sasuke. Narutogulped calmly stepped inside careful not to take his eyes off of Sasuke who continued to glare.

"I-I just came in here because I was asked to get some decorations." He let out; opening the closet doors on the far end from Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied.

"Oh hey, I heard that Sakura is looking for you because she wanted to talk to you, so is Ino. They asked me if I found you to tell them where you were at." He said to him.

"Don't bother. They're a nuisance." Sasuke said coldly.

* * *

Naruto just stared at him as if those words were directed at him. He didn't know what to say but he nodded in response and prepared to leave. He took one last glance at Sasuke before opening his mouth a bit but he stopped when Sasuke shot another glare at him. After the door opened and closed behind him, Naruto felt his heart beating faster than normally. He couldn't believe he was about to reveal his secret to Sasuke just a second ago. He put his hand over his heart not noticing the door behind him open. Sasuke stood just inches away from the blonde and right before Naruto was about to leave, a hand touched his shoulder. Naruto jumped in surprise dropping the decorations on the floor causing them to scatter.

"What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Uh..oh, nothing. It was just something stupid I guess." He said, trying to play it off.

There was a second of silence and in that silence, Naruto's wrists were up over his head unable to move. The grip around them was tight and Naruto was still in shock to say anything towards the sudden gesture.

"I want you to tell me tonight. Got it?" He asked in a demanding like whisper that made Naruto blush.

Naruto stared but nodded quickly only before his wrists were released. He felt his heart beat even faster after Sasuke demanded that from him and watching him walk away; hearing his foot steps fade. He quickly picked up the scattered decorations and hurried back to Kakashi who was probably getting a bit impatient. Running passed rooms, he hurried back before Kakashi had sent Neji and Choji to find him. Choji, who was just finishing up a bag of chips was walking towards Neji when Naruto appeared. He looked like he had ran a short marathon.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I had to go through different boxes.." He replied quickly with a grin.

Kakashi stared at him before accepting the answer. He took the box filled decorations and had Neji help Choji with putting some on the ceiling which caused Choji to almost lose his balance but with the help of Neji, he didn't.

Naruto left the building and walked home. He knew everyone would be at the party and since he hadn't volunteered to help, he didn't have a need to stay. He looked up at the sky and sighed deeply wondering if he should skip the party to avoid seeing Sasuke but knowing him, he would just come to his house and demand the answer there so he really had no choice but to go.

He ran into Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who were walking towards his direction but unsure if to help with decorating. He decided to say hi to them since they had gotten along in the past.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"We're just going to check out the decorations. I managed to drag these two with me." Temari said, smiling.

"Is is really worth seeing?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Yea Temari, can't we doing something else?" Kankuro asked.

Temari was about to answer when Naruto interjected.

"You guys should go, it looks awesome." He said, smiling.

Naruto's answer only helped Temari as Gaara and Kankuro begrudgingly followed Temari to the building. He watched the three before turning around to walk home.

* * *

Naruto finally got home to relax. He decided to take a shower to relax his mind and to think about if he should tell Sasuke his secret he had kept for two years. As soon as the warm water hit his body, he felt more relaxed and calm when he just let the water run down his body. He leaned back against a wall and stood there for a few minutes. The minutes seemed like they were going by slow and soon, Naruto was starting to imagine what it'd be like for Sasuke to be in the shower with him. While he continued to relax, he felt something run down his leg that had a warm feel to it but would wash away in an instant. When he opened his eyes, steam had surrounded him and when he looked down he was embarrassed. A sticky white substance had ran down his legs or had either gotten onto his other leg. Naruto quickly grabbed a wash cloth and soap to clean it off before deciding to wash his body. He was still embarrassed but happy that he was alone.

Getting out of the shower after finishing washing his hair and body, he put on what consisted of boxers, a t-shirt, and pajama pants. He headed to the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat. Luckily for him, he had some ramen so he made himself a bowl and when it was done cooking, he relaxed in the living room. He still couldn't help but think about the Christmas party but not only because of what Sasuke wanted to know but what others would think if they knew that a guy had a crush on another guy, especially to the girls who had been longing for Sasuke to tell one of them that he loved them. Eating his ramen, he was slowly starting to not think about it but that was until there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw Sakura and Ino standing on the other side waiting to be let in.

Naruto sighed and unlocked the door and saw that both girls either had their arms crossed or on their hips.

"Um..come in.." Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence.

Both of them did while still looking at him as if he had told them a lie.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"We should be asking you that Naruto." Ino said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Let's not stall. What exactly were you talking about with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's none of your business and besides, it's impolite to spy on others." He retorted.

"Excuse us but we were looking for Sasuke."Ino said back.

"Well it's still none of your business and besides, do you really think Sasuke would like you two in his business?" He asked them, annoyed.

Both girls said nothing but nodded. Sasuke wasn't the type to be forgiving when someone got into his business unless it was needed. Sakura suddenly looked at Ino and pointed towards the door. They knew that Naruto was right but before Sakura closed the door, she looked at Naruto one last time before leaving.

"Don't get in my way of winning Sasuke, I've been after him since we were in the academy." She said.

Naruto just looked at her as she walked out and shut the door behind him. He just shook his head but thought that maybe Sasuke would be better off with a girl. Even though both of them were 17 years old, it would be weird for everyone seeing two guys dating and Naruto didn't want to think about what people would say every time they saw him and Sasuke together holding hands and maybe..kiss.

Naruto shook his head and got back to what he was doing. At 5pm, he would start to get ready even though he really didn't want to but since he already showered he thought he might as well go to the party which started at 5:30pm. When it was time to get ready, Naruto did just that, in hopes of not embarrassing himself.

* * *

Everyone was either going into the building and just arriving or had already arrived and was inside. Naruto had shown 15 minutes after the party started. There were people dancing, eating, or talking in the Christmas filled atmosphere. He noticed that most of his friends had arrived and surprisingly, Gaara and Kankuro were there two appearing to be enjoying themselves while Temari was busy talking to some girls as they laughed. Naruto took note that amongst everyone, he couldn't find or see Assume but when he looked over at a table, he found Sakura and Ino talking to each other seemingly not taking notice of his arrival.

 _Probably waiting for Sasuke to show up._

Naruto talked to Kiba and Rock Lee while Neji was occasionally commenting while still keeping quiet. Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke wouldn't show up but unbeknownst to him, Sasuke already had and had already seen Naruto come in.

When the lights turned dark and music began to play with lights filling the room with different colored lights, it almost felt like it wasn't a Christmas party at all. Sasuke took this opportunity to grab Naruto and take him somewhere more quiet. Naruto had no idea what was happening until he recognized Sasuke's hair from behind and decided that it was best to follow even if Sasuke was the one that was leading. When they got into the hallway, both stayed quiet and all the sound that was heard were their footsteps echoing. After a few moments, Sasuke, while still holding onto Naruto, unlocked a door and both stepped inside with Sasuke locking it.

"Now, I want you to tell me what you were going to say earlier." he said to Naruto.

Naruto just stared and he felt nervous as his mouth began to dry up. He couldn't do anything but gulp and take a step back. Unfortunately, Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and lifted his chin up. The gaze in his eyes felt intimidating to Naruto who felt hot but still nervous. He gulped and felt that he would collapse if he was let go from Sasuke. Naruto had even held on tight to him much to his embarrassment.

Sasuke's expression didn't change but Naruto knew that he was growing impatient. He decided to make his confession quick to avoid any more impatience.

"W-well..I was g-going to tell you that I..-" Naruto began but couldn't finish.

"You what? Tell me." Sasuke said, tightening his grip.

"I l-love y-you.." He managed to squeak out as he blushed.

Naruto felt hotter than before and it didn't help that there was immediate silence. Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's ear before opening his mouth.

"I love you too." He whispered, making Naruto blush harder.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke captured his lips roughly kissing him pinning him against the wall. All Naruto could do was kiss him back and he could help but enjoy the roughness of Sasuke's kiss.

They were lost in what they were doing that both of them didn't notice the sound of footsteps echoing just outside of the room. It was only until they heard the sound of the door move did they stop. Sasuke looked at the silhouettes and immediately knew who they were. Sasuke formed somewhat of a cocky grin.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm going to show off my boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"Boyfriend?! I don't want to be used like that." Naruto said.

"Relax, I just want to show that I'm taken now." Sasuke assured.

Sasuke walked over to the door and unlocked it. There standing on the other side was Sakura and Ino, the two girls that have had a crush on Sasuke since they were all in the academy. Both noticed not only Sasuke but Naruto and their faces that the look of shock.

"Can I help you two? Naruto and I were in the middle of something important so if you both have something to say, you got 30 seconds." He said coldly.

"We just came to talk to you." Ino said.

"Yea, we wanted to tell you something, well, I do anyways." Sakura said.

"And what would that be?" He asked, uninterested since he already knew what it was.

"We just wanted to tell you that we both love you and we wanted to know which one of us you love more." Ino replied.

In case you both haven't noticed, I'm already taken. Naruto already confessed his love for me as did I for him. If you both really thought I would be in love with either of you, you've been using too much hair products." Sasuke said to them in an even more cold tone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking my boyfriend, the one that I love back to the dance." He stated.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand who just stood quiet and followed him out; going passed both Sakura and Ino who were visibly shocked by Sasuke's words. Naruto blushed especially when Sasuke called him his boyfriend and even more so because he wasn't used to Sasuke holding his hand yet. When they both got back to the dance after 5 minutes, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist from behind swaying from side to side. Naruto followed his movements and felt relaxed as he leaned his head back against Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto noticed that while they were dancing together, everyone who saw them looked as if they had already knew they would become a couple and be together. Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji who were just feet away, saw them and smiled.

"I guess it's official now." Shikamaru said to Neji and Rock Lee

"It's about time." Rock Lee said.

"I thought those two would never admit it." Neji stated.

They returned their own business while Naruto and Sasuke were still together dancing. Neither of them saw Sakura or Ino but they had soon appeared and looked over at them before disappearing into the crowd. As soon as the party was winding down, people were leaving to go home. The once filled room crowded with people was slowly getting less and less crowded. Both Sasuke and Naruto found themselves to be one of the few remaining inside the building. When they finally left, they hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Nearly every light was lit along where they had walked.

They had gotten to Naruto's house and when Naruto stepped inside, so did Sasuke who shut the door behind them. Naruto looked surprised by this and was about to ask him when Sasuke began to kiss him. Falling onto couch, he was trapped when he found himself in the same position he was in after he had told Sasuke he loved him. Sasuke took off Naruto's clothes and kissed him on his neck while gently biting it. He snaked his way down Naruto's member and started to move his hand up and down making Naruto moan and gasp by the movement of Sasuke's hand.

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto moaned out.

"Say my name again." Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke, I want..more."

He did just that as he took off Naruto's pants and entered his member in Naruto's entrance. The tip had barely touched when Naruto started to moan and gasp loudly when Sasuke pushed it all the way in. The pain was setting in fast when he began to go in and out of the entrance fast and rough causing Naruto to start to cum faster than he expected. Sasuke picked him up and soon, Naruto was bouncing up and down causing the cum to not drip down but making his inner thighs sticky with the white substance. He held onto Sasuke tight as he continued to make Naruto cum and moan. He could barely say anything. The heat from both of their bodies was more than he could stand but he didn't want to stop, especially Sasuke, it felt too good for him to want to stop it.

After restlessly enjoying of what had happened, both of them settled next to each other. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss onto Naruto's lips as Naruto did the same. Naruto wanted to say something but this time, he knew he could say what he wanted to say.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke, I love you so much." He said.

"Merry Christmas Naruto, I love you too much and I always will." He replied with a kiss.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**

 ***ANY STUPID GUEST COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED! ***


End file.
